At Your Own Pace
by OhDeeLulu
Summary: 25 year old Sakura just wanted to grocery shop in peace. How did she end up in this situation? College AU.


Hi everyone. Here's my first fanfiction post adulthood. I tried writing as a kid and gave it up for some time, but as I'm nearing the end of college I think this summer would be interesting if I put my ideas out there.

I do not own any characters from the _Naruto,_ _Naruto: Shippuden _or _Boruto _universe, but I do own any new character I decide to make.

Let me know what you think!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Rice, onions, okra, turmeric, almond milk, eggs, cereal, peppers, apples…._

Her pink hair swayed left and right as her eyes glazed the grocery list. With a basket in hand, one foot went in front of the other, automatically directing her to the various aisles where each grocery item could be found. Walk, stop, quickly scan the shelves, pick what's on the list, and head to the next destination.

This repetition soothed Sakura. As a 25-year-old sophomore at Konohagakure no Sato University, her life could be hectic. While she did enjoy school, working at the lab for credits and participating on the club lacrosse team, grocery shopping had a certain _je ne sais quoi._

Okay, she _did _know what.

Being surrounded by people five to six years younger than her had Sakura feeling inadequate. Sakura was a feisty girl by heart, but everyone had their limits.

Of course, one can attend college during any walk of life, but that didn't stop the creeping insecurity that came every once in a while. Grocery shopping was her therapy; sure, a sixteen-year-old could do it, but it still made her feel _grown. _It was her private time to think, regroup, and collect herself. Touching the fresh fruits made her feel rejuvenated. Placing the paprika in her basket erupted a giddy sense of autonomy in her tummy that often came in the form of butterflies. Scanning and picking just the right pack of beef from aisle seven made Sakura feel like she was calling the shots in her own life, unlike her last couple of years.

As Sakura grabbed the last item on her list–wheat bread, as always–she pivoted 90 degrees and strolled to the register. The walk to the checkout line in the afternoon was always refreshing as the Akimichi Grocery Store had large windows that allowed the sunlight to enter the store, leaving everyone feeling warm and loosening their pockets.

_CRASH!_

She heard rather than saw the crash, followed by a string of curses and mumbles. Sakura paused, wanting to turn back, but her better judgement decided against it. She had to study for her exams so it wouldn't do to frivolously waste time. Besides, there were people who worked in the supermarket for a reason. _And…anyone who would spill what sounded like a lot of groceries is bound to be bad luck, it'd be better to stay away from them, _Sakura thought.

She shrugged. With school now on her mind, Sakura determinately made her way over to the register. Her sparkling green eyes met bored black ones.

Sakura unloaded the groceries as she talked to her regular cashier clerk, Shikamaru.

"Yo." Shikamaru drawled.

"Hey Shikamaru-kun. Slow day?" Sakura smiled.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes as he swiped the eggplant on the scanner. "You wish. Working here is such a drag, just look at the clouds out there..." he stared longingly, or as longingly as a lazy person could, out of one of the windows.

She turned her head and frowned. "What do you mean? It's almost clear outside, it's not like it's gonna rai– "

"I'm not looking for rain. I mean for cloud gazing." He interrupted.

"Oooohhh." Sakura exaggerated her "o," cracking a smile when Shikamaru frowned. This was the same routine they had every ten or so days for almost last two years. While Shikamaru always seemed to complain, they both knew he wouldn't quit from the Akimichi store anytime soon. The twenty-year-old enjoyed the slow pace of the store as opposed to retail, and as a part-time student at the same university, he appreciated money the earned himself instead of living off his parents.

"The clouds will always wait for you!" Sakura's eyes shut her eyes, proud of her optimistic response.

"Tch, troublesome woman. Cash or credit?" Shikamaru turned away, his cheeks slightly tinged pink.

Sakura hummed a small tune as she swiped her card in the machine. Code entered, grocery paid for and in reusable bags–_gotta help the environment,_ she thought–her green eyes turned to Shikamaru in a silent goodbye as she walked out of The Akimichi Grocery Store. He rolled his eyes, his own unique farewell, and turned to the next customer.

She consistently got and paid for her own groceries. Indeed, Sakura was an adult. Just because she started a little later than the average person didn't mean she didn't start.

Yes, it was always a good was grocery day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto attempted to read the chicken scratch that was his handwriting. Why on earth did he always scribble his damn list _just _before going to the grocery store? Years upon years of suffering like this would have taught a regular person to write out their list beforehand, maybe even have a general idea of regular items needed to cook, but no. Learning did not come easy to Naruto, but dammit, he was still going to get these groceries.

Blond hair with three horizontal marks on each cheek, his cerulean eyes looked…everywhere. What the hell did people get when they got groceries? Hell, what did he even get the last time he was here, like, two weeks ago…?

Despite what seemed like negative thoughts, Naruto smiled. He was going to do this, believe it! Being a 28-_and-a-half_-year-old, he had the upmost faith in himself. No matter what the obstacle was, he would simply put his mind to it and make everything work. That was just his way.

This was his mentality going through undergrad, through his masters', and now as a PhD student in Chemistry at Konoha University. _Who even says the whole thing anyway?_ Naruto thought. When people underestimated him and counted him as a dead last, Naruto would show out and prove everyone wrong!

His mind drifted towards a certain dark-haired man that reminded him of a duck. Naruto would not call Sasuke and ask for grocery advice. He wouldn't.

Naruto turned and stared at the various types of cereal until he finally found the one he wanted. Now for some other stuff and he could be on his way!

Feeling confident in himself because he just found his favorite cereal, the energetic blond laughed to himself and raced towards whatever he could find.

As he whizzed through the next aisle looking for anything that he deemed edible or at least "cookable," he tripped over his loose shoelace and tumbled down.

It all happened in slow motion. Naruto's eyes widened, unable to brace for the fall. Arms out, Naruto resembled a squawking flamingo as he valiantly tried to flap and balance on one foot. The cart toppled over, leaving everything bouncing out. The milk popped open, spilling over most of the fallen groceries, leaving a wet, sticky mess that no one wanted to clean.

Naruto groaned and stood up, feeling the milk permeate his sock…his untied shoe came off as well, he realized. The irritated man sighed as he realized he would have to go home and change his shoes, socks, and maybe his pants.

As he looked up, blue eyes saw a flash of mid back length pink hair swaying, the owner walking away as if she didn't hear a catastrophe. Rude.

_How interesting, though_, Naruto thought, his eyes sizing up the woman…what kind of dye would she even use to get tha–

"Damnit Naruto! What the hell is this shit!" a familiar voice shouted, bringing him out of his thoughts. Naruto let out a second groan as his day went from bad to worse.

"Hey Ayame! Fancy meeting you here…" Naruto trailed off, his hand awkwardly scratching his nape.

Ayame sighed, "I don't know why you even bother with getting a crazy amount of groceries. You quite literally come to our ramen shop three or four times a week! I'm glad you're trying to get a balanced diet, but could you spare us the headache of all…" she flailed her arms to express her exasperation "this?"

"Ha! Yea, I get you on that, but your family's ramen is the best! And I have to start sometime, right?" Naruto smiled, happy the conversation didn't turn into a _Let's Yell at Naruto_ melodrama as he thought it would.

Ayame sighed and walked towards an intercom station. "Clean up on aisle five…clean up on aisle five…" she ended the page.

"We'll take care of it from here, just go home before you touch anything else, gosh." Ayame smirked.

Naruto smiled, Ayame was the best almost sister he could ask for.

"Thanks, Ayame! I'll be at Ichiraku's tonight!" and with that he dashed off–

–and slipped on his wet sock. The energetic man, learning from his mistake, quickly reached out for something to grab and break his fall, but his arms could only reach for the pickle juice, bringing that down with him. The sound of glass could be heard 4 aisles over as

Naruto saw pink stars as Ayame rolled her eyes as she began looking for a mop. At this point, he could pick himself up or lay there all night for all she cared.

"God damnit, Naruto…"

Grocery day sucked.


End file.
